Princess without a castle
by shadowgirl999
Summary: My first attempt at a supernatural story: Leia visits Jabba's Palace before it is converted into an orphanage and meets a ghost from the past. Rated M for nudity and references to sexual abuse.


**PRINCESS WITHOUT A CASTLE: a star wars fanfiction by Shadowgirl999**

**Takes place a little over a year after "The afterbirth". Leia revisits Jabba's palace before it is converted into a refugee center and goes through some…venting. Rated M for nudity, sexual content and references to non-consensual sex.**

The huge main gates of Jabba's palace opened with a screech as a lone figure in a white military uniform and head-wrap with goggles and an air-filter carrying a backpack showed up, the shadow falling over the palace as the gate opened to facilitate the passage of the lone humanoid. The winds outside were blowing loudly, sand flowing everywhere as the gates slowly closed behind the figure, cutting off all external sounds. The humanoid looked around twice before speaking into its comlink.

"Coast is clear. Scanners show no life forms visible." Said the figure as it pulled off its backpack and started unwrapping its robes. "Commencing scouting mission."

The figure pulled off its robe and backpack and tossed them to the ground, followed by the head-wrap and goggles, and then the air filter over its mouth. The lovely figure of Princess Leia Organa Solo became visible in the darkened palace, lit only by sunlight filtering in. She tossed her long brown hair back as she walked through the hallways, remembering the last time she had been here, shortly after the birth of Jacen and Jaina. Leia remembered wearing nothing but a frozen postpartum diaper when she destroyed the bas-relief of Jabba and his slave girls, but this was a different mission, with a less personal purpose.

"This was a very sweet idea, Rotta." Leia said into her comlink as she stepped over a pile of wind chimes that she remembered bumping into when she first arrived to rescue Han Solo, now her husband. "Are you sure you want to give it to the Alliance for free after spending so much to have it fixed up? The value of this place is very much-"

"No, it's no problem." Rotta's voice said over the comlink. "After inheriting my father's money, I figured the best thing I could do with it is to give something back. He spent his fortune taking from people and hurting others, and I want to spend my life giving to people who have nothing."

"I was wondering why you wanted to convert this into a shelter for orphans and at-risk women." Leia said as she walked across the cold corridors, remembering when she was walking these halls disguised as Boussh. "You're a very generous person, Rotta."

"I'm glad you volunteered to scout the place to make sure." Rotta said as Leia entered the main throne room, gulping as she reached the archway to the den of sin. "You're very familiar with it, and I just wanted to make sure there's nothing…unusual there. But why exactly did you want to go back here in the first place?"

Leia thought for a moment. Why exactly? She couldn't find an answer, other than to just give herself just that little bit of extra strength, to drive home the point that she was no longer scared of the palace that exploited her sexuality and made her appear a whore for the galaxy to see. The princess sighed as she looked around the darkened palace.

"Its…personal." She said as she stepped out of her boots, the cold stone feeling nice on her bare feet. "I'll call as soon as I'm done. Please stand by."

"Sure thing, princess." Rotta said as the line went dead.

Silence followed, and Leia was all alone in the palace as the wind blew through the slight gap left by the gate as it finally slammed shut with a loud BOOM, the cool air inside smelling dry and musty as the hot, outside air was cut off. She took a deep breath and looked around the palace, remembering her time in this place.

"_**All right then, it's just you and me now."**_ Leia thought to nobody in particular but the palace itself, as if it were a sentient being and not a palace made of sandstone._** "Surprised to see me again?"**_

She walked down the halls to the throne room, unzipping her jacket and pulling off her undershirt and stuffing both into her backpack, followed closely by her pants, which she unzipped as she kicked off her boots and stepped out of as she walked, placing all her clothing into her backpack. Leia was 34 years old now, with 3 children and a husband that made her feel like an angel, but for some reason, Jabba's palace in Jundland just made her feel…uneasy. She felt like she had to face her fears, or she would never be able to visit it when it was converted into an orphanage/women's shelter, and she very much wanted to do that. Leia walked into the center of the throne room in her underpants and brasserie, remembering when Jabba had forced her to take off her clothes in front of the crowd. She sighed as she unclipped her bra and stepped out of her panties, placing her hands on her hips and closing her eyes, standing naked, proud and fierce before the throne that had once held her captor.

"Okay you, what stories do you have to tell me…?" Leia whispered to herself as she walked across the large pit that had once held the Rancor.

The beast was just bones now, the flesh picked off by scavenging beasts and insects which were long gone by now with the absence of flesh to consume. Leia walked naked across the grating, her bare feet feeling cold as she approached the throne. Leia took a deep breath and climbed onto the empty throne with her backpack, sitting on the slimy mock-thick stone as she closed her eyes in concentration. She sat naked on the throne in the same spot Jabba had once sat, her bare bottom feeling cold. Leia could feel the power radiating from the throne like a drug, feeling all of Jabba's malice, all his cruelty, lust, selfishness, depravity and perversity radiating from the item. Leia had found her proficiency with the force had grown over the years, to the point where she could detect remnants of long-dead beings. Luke had taught her many things, and this was a technique she had particular use for now.

"Now, where is she…?" Leia said to herself as she mentally 'scanned' the palace, looking for something familiar that she had only ever heard about. "Where are you now…?"

Suddenly, a glint of silver caught Leia's attention, making her mind focus on a ghostly green image from the force, generated in her mind. Leia walked nude towards the security cameras, her bare breasts swinging slightly.

"There you are." Leia said as the image flickered slightly. "Come out, I can see you."

There was no answer.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Oola." Leia said as she held out her hands and stood still, focusing on the image in the force. "I am naked, I am unarmed, and I'm only using the force to concentrate. It hurts my head to do so, so I would like you to please show yourself soon."

Suddenly, the glint of green shimmered into being, forming the familiar image of Oola sans her net costume. She walked forwards to the naked princess, her face appearing in a state of shock.

"_**Princess Leia…?"**_ she said in a voice that seemed to echo through Leia's mind. _**"What are you doing here?"**_

"So, I finally meet you." Leia said as she sat upon Jabba's throne. "I wondered if that would work."

"_**Why am I here?"**_ Oola asked as she looked around the palace. _**"Why are you naked? Why in the name of all that is holy, did you want to come back here?"**_

"The Rebellion is converting this place into a shelter." Leia said as she sat on the throne in a ladylike position with her legs neatly crossed. "I have trained in the force and I've apparently gotten pretty good at it. Don't be scared, your soul has been summoned from purgatory to come here. As soon as I'm done, I'll send you to heaven, where you will never be hurt again."

"_**So I can finally leave this horrible place?" **_Oola's ghost said, a thrill in her voice. _**"For so long the only thing that kept me feeling happy was your visit a few years after Jabba died, and even then I faded, but for some reason, I couldn't leave. Why is that?"**_

"You need closure." Leia said as she stood up and walked through the hallways of the palace. "Walk with me, please."

Oola's glowing soul walked with Leia was the two naked women passed through the corridors, passing by several entries to droid bays, bedrooms and multiple old piles of tools left behind by the scum that had fled that palace after Jabba's death.

"I never suffered like you had." Leia said as she looked at Oola's lovely soul through old, sad eyes. "I was never raped by Jabba, although he would have done so if the plan had failed. I was lucky enough to have my friends in the palace and you had nobody."

Leia reached out with her hands, Oola's green hands touching hers through the force. The naked princess felt calm when the ghost's hands 'touched' hers, her blood pressure lowering.

"It breaks my heart as a woman that you had to go through such barbaric treatment." Leia said as she bowed her head. "I heard about what they did to you from Rystall Sant, and-"

"_**You know Rystall?" **_Oola's ghost asked as her lovely eyes went wide.

"She's a good friend of mine, yes." Leia said as she walked into the slave pits, entering an empty bathing tub. "Lyn Me and some of the others made it out of there too. They're all free women now, and since Tattooine is part of the New Republic, slavery is outlawed on penalty of execution."

Oola's ghost attempted to hug Leia, but then just ghosted through her, making her float backwards and blush in embarrassment.

"How can a ghost blush when you don't have blood?" Leia asked, her question lightning the mood as the two naked women giggled.

"_**Hell if I know." **_Oola said as she floated over to a black lens set into the walls._** "Hey, aren't those the old security cameras?"**_

Leia jumped up and ran towards the cameras, her large breasts heaving as she pulled out several tapes and thumbed through them.

"Yes, these are the tapes from the throne room!" Leia said as she skipped down to the throne room, followed by the green ghost. "These could be handy for our new campaign against slavery, especially since these contain a lot of my time as a slave girl."

Leia sat down on the throne and loaded a few of them, watching through them with Oola's ghost next to her. The two women watched through several tapes, skipping through some of the particularly unsettling bits and finding some involving slave girls that had been captured before the Clone Wars, including a pregnant human woman, a child, and a purple Twi'lek slave girl.

"Perfect. These date back to around 18 to 19 BBY!" Leia said as she crossed her legs and watched.

"_**The Clone Wars?" **_Oola said with a quizzical look._** "Why then?"**_

"To show that slavery has existed even in times of relative peace in the Old Republic, when slavery was outlawed." Leia said as she ran the tapes and watched the images of Hutt slave girls being paraded around much like she had been, naked and humiliated. "It's my intention to show that we can be better. Slavery is awful and never should have been legalized anywhere, and with this documentation, we can-"

Suddenly, Leia stopped short as an image of a naked woman appeared on screen, being forced to drink Jabba's disgusting wine. The vaguest feeling of familiarity overcame Leia as she sat naked, watching the hologram. Oola's ghost looked at her with a puzzled glance.

"_**What's wrong?" **_she asked, sitting next to Leia.

"That woman…she seems so familiar." Leia said as she sat with her head resting upon her fist.

She watched as the woman was paraded naked in front of the crowd, molested and fondled and then forced to drink Jabba's wine before being offered a box with nothing inside but a collar and chain. The woman was then chained naked to the throne and her hair was tied into two ponytails, a pair of magnetic boots clamped over her feet that made her dependent upon Jabba for her to move an inch. Leia fast-forwarded to the next day, where the woman was forced to wear a huge, padded diaper in front of the crowd, just like when she was Jabba's slave girl.

"_**Those disgusting diapers…" **_Oola's ghost said with shame in her voice._** "…I remember when he made me wear them. They felt so filthy I wanted to die."**_

"Me too, but getting pregnant, giving birth to a set of twins and a son and having to wear them frozen so my uterus didn't fall out really helped." Leia said, watching in perverse fascination. "What happened? Who is this woman?"

Leia watched as the woman was humiliated by being forced to be checked and changed in public by a Twi'lek in a chastity belt, her shame evident. Not wishing to witness something so degrading, Leia fast-forwarded to the next day, paying careful attention to the film as it passed through beatings, rapes, humiliations and more. Suddenly, Leia realized something as a Jedi knight entered the palace.

"Anakin?" Leia said as Oola's ghost gasped.

"_**Who?" **_Oola asked, looking confused.

"My father." Leia said as she pressed another button and listened closely. "I wonder what he's doing here? The audio files are corrupted, so I can't really make out much, but-"

Suddenly, Leia looked at the way the hologram of the Jedi looked at the woman as she sat there, topless and wearing naught but an enormous diaper before the court. Her heart jumped when she recognized the way he looked at her, like Han looked at her after they were rescued from Jabba's palace…and with Anakin exuding such hatred for Jabba, but also…was that love?...for the woman on the throne. Leia thought hard and remembered, though of the first memory in her mind from when she was only a newborn, that face from her memories…

"Oh god…" Leia said as she put all the pieces together, her naked body dropping to her knees in surprise.

"_**Are you okay?" **_Oola's ghost asked as she floated next to Leia._** "What happened? Who was that?"**_

"My mother." Leia said as she paused the tape. "My mother…Padme Amidala…was also a slave to Jabba."

Oola gasped, her ethereal voice echoing through the halls of the palace. She floated next to Leia as the naked princess leaned back in shock. Her mother was a slave, just like her…

"History repeated itself." Leia said as she sat back and reached out to Oola, looking at the green ghost as she approached her. "My mother was a slave and so was I. however, I apparently fared better than she did, at least…sexually."

Oola tried to hug Leia, but her hands kept going through her, so she just wrapped around her general location, making Leia feel calmer.

"_**Your mother was a strong woman." **_Oola said, kissing Leia's general location of her face since she couldn't kiss her physically. _**"And so are you. I wish I could have had half the dignity you showed when you were enslaved."**_

"Your soul survived this long, that's proof enough you were, and I would say are…still strong." Leia said to Oola as she reached out with the force, concentrating hard as Oola held out her hands. "You overcame your humiliation like I did and you are here for closure like me. There's only one more thing to do…"

Suddenly, Leia's hands clasped over Oola's hands as the two naked women stood still, Oola's ghost gasping at the sudden touch.

"…let go of anything holding you down." Leia said as Oola glowed bright green. "Be free."

Oola's ghost glowed brighter as the naked Twi'lek woman started to fade away, her body stretching up towards the ceiling.

"_**Am I…" **_she said as Leia stood naked before her, closing her lovely eyes._** "…free?"**_

"Yes, you are." Leia said as she held out her hands. "Go now, and let your soul float peacefully to the next life."

Oola's ghost faded away, blowing a kiss to Leia as she walked naked out of the palace corridors to the front gate, feeling calm and collected as she picked up her comlink and pressed the button.

"Rotta, come in." Leia said as she stepped into her panties and pants, stepping into her boots.

"Leia, is everything okay?" Rotta's voice came over the radio. "What took you so long?"

"Just a little…reminiscing." Leia said as she zipped up her suit and pulling on her jacket as she walked out the front gates. "It's all set. The orphans and refugees of the galaxy are going to be safe here."

"Thank the force…" Rotta said as he sighed. "…the ship's waiting for you, Leia."

"Thanks, Rotta. You're so sweet." Leia said as she walked into an X-wing parked outside of palace. "Take good care of this place and the people who will live in it. I know you will be a great asset here."

She took one final look at the palace, sighing before she fastened her helmet and started up the engines. Leia blew a kiss to the palace and took off, entering lightspeed to head back to the rebellion. As the stars around her stretched and whitened, leia relaxed, knowing her friend Rotta was doing more good for the galaxy. She couldn't wait to see her children Jacen, Jaina and Anakin again. Leia wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that, as the X-wing entered lightspeed, she could hear the giggle of Oola and hear the smacking of lips as she blew Leia a kiss.

"Good night, Oola. Rest in peace." Leia said as she shot through space and exited hyperspace near the rebel fleet, surrounded by her friends and family in starships. "You are free now."

They were both free now, two women slaves who had freed themselves in very different ways. But while Oola's was a good death, to seek suicide over humiliation, Leia's was a good life, one of family, love, and friendship. Although both were admirable, only one had a future. And Oola's ghost was glad it was Leia's. Her soul danced naked in the stars now, freed forever. As Leia rejoined the fleet, Oola kissed the stars with her ethereal lips, and made love to the universe as a whole. She was finally free now, a ghost in the stars, to dance forever. Leia was a princess without a castle, for her kingdom was the galaxy, and Oola was a dancer without a stage, since the universe was her theatre. And both women were happy as they could be.

**The end.**

**Tell me what you think, it's my first time writing a supernatural story like this.**


End file.
